sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 7
Sim's Big Brother US 7 is the seventh season of SBBUS. The theme mainly for the house is "Arcade". The premiere was on the 17th of May 2019... 'Twists' Hacker Competition: Each week until the end of the Pre-Jury stage, there would be a competition to title someone as the Hacker, meaning that the winner of this competition would ultimately be allowed to make changes in the game, such as put up a 3rd nominee, save someone from eviction, etc. The Glitch: It was revealed that every week until the 4th week of Jury, the audience would vote on a poll, deciding what twist a specific week would have, as for example Diamond POV, Forced POV, etc. * Double Eviction: On Week 3, it was revealed that two people would be leaving the Big Brother house. * America's Eviction Vote: On Week 4, it was revealed that America would vote for the evictee that week. * Face-to-Face Nominations: On Week 5, it was revealed for there not to be an HOH and POV that week. The houseguests would nominate eachother face-to-face, and the two houseguests with the most nominations would be put up for eviction. * Instant Eviction: On Week 6, it was revealed that there would be an instant eviction taking place, meaning that there would be no veto that week. BB App Store: During the end of Week 1, it was revealed that audience would be given a poll to vote for their most and least favorite houseguests. The houseguests would then be able to enter the new "BB App Store" room and would be able to choose different powers and advantages or disadvantages. The apps are divided up into two different types of apps, "Power Apps" and "Crap Apps". Power apps are good for your game while crap apps are given as a disadvantage. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' On the premiere, 16 houseguests entered the Big Brother house unknowable of what to expect next, then on the first HOH Competition, "Head Hops", Tice pulled out an unexpecting win, and later put up Julianna and Sarah for eviction. Then, the first twist has been revealed, because the theme is "Arcade", they would now be participating in a Hacker Competition every week until the end of the Pre-Jury stage. After that, ??? won the competition, and as the hacker decided to save Julianna from eviction, putting up Vul as the replacement. At the POV Competiton, "Soccer", Izzy managed to pull through a multiple rounds full of lag and glitching, by winning the competition, she later decided to discard the POV leaving both Vul and Sarah on the block. Shortly after that, Sarahtheboss19 became the first evictee of SBB7 with a 7-2 vote, good game Sarah! After all that, The Glitch and the BB App Store twists were revealed. Twists 'Week 2' On Week 2, it was revealed that the Amethyst POV would take place, it all came to an end until a certain situation happened, but it was fine as it would be added back into The Glitch poll. Ivy was revealed as the most trending houseguest, and ??? was revealed as the least trending. Later, Hamster won his first HOH competition called "Tetris Endurance", following right after that, the hacker competition, "Pac-Man" was won by ???, Hamster then decided to put up Gracie and Izzy on the block. However, since Izzy was just basically not happy about winning the HOH Competition, she ended up walking which caused the host to mess up the rest of the session. 'Week 3 EVICTION' Right after Izzy walked, The Glitch poll results were revealed, and the audience has voted a Double Eviction, meaning two people would be going home that week! With that out of the way, the game kicked off with a competition called "Super Mario Bros. Obby"! Vul won that competition, and then put up Gracie, Zara and Tice. On the POV Competition, "Chess", which was basically an SBB original, Gracie managed to win the competition, after getting 2nd place multiple times, she would then later save herself from the double eviction, with Vul putting up Ivy as the replacement. Then by a vote of 4-2-0 to save, Ivy and Tice would both be sent home placing 14th and 13th! GG to both! 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes